Wo Ai Ni
by Aoikuroi
Summary: Su horóscopo se lo había advertido, esa semana estaba destinada a la mala suerte y sin embargo lo ignoro y siguió persiguiendo su amado objetivo: Kiku Honda. NiChu JaponxNyoChina


Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Power no me pertenece, si no a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo utilizo sus bellos personajes para escribir algunas historias.

Advertencia: posible OC de algunos personajes (¿?)

**我****爱****你**

Toda esa semana había sido un error tras otro, el lunes había llegado corriendo como siempre sin ningún cuidado para entregarle un almuerzo que le había preparado especialmente a Kiku. Sabía que tendría mala suerte esa semana y que debió hacer caso de las recomendaciones de su horóscopo pero por las prisas lo omitió. Al girar en un pasillo para evitar que Yong-Soo le quitará su preciada carga, estando a tan solo unos metros de un concentrado japonés (sabía que se encontraba adelantando sus deberes de Física noto bien la portada del libro) tras pronunciar su nombre y lograr que la mirará, su corazón se aceleró, sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso no fue lo malo, lo realmente malo fue que debido a ello no noto un lapicero en el piso haciendo que resbalará. La comida que llevaba salió volando en cámara lenta ante sus ojos y fue a caer directo sobre la cabeza del chico y de paso manchando los deberes de este.

Los segundos transcurrieron en silencio, Kiku se limpió un poco el rostro no parecía enojado se levantó para acercarse a la joven y auxiliarla.

-Wang-san…-la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantar- ah...debe tener cuidado, no es bueno que te lastimes tan seguido-se rebusco en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña bandita con shinattys se agacho para colocársela en la rodilla sobre un rasguño y se levantó de nuevo mirándola extrañado-...mm ¿te dolió mucho? ¿Por eso lloras? ¡Ah e-espera!- dijo nervioso y avergonzado.

La chica se había arrojado sobre el llorando y sin soltarlo.

-Pero la comida...la traje para ti aru, Kiku quería que la probaras…y la tire..y-y encima en tu tarea y te he dicho que ¡me llames Nene!-dijo llorando el chico la alejo de él con cuidado y suspiro.

-Probé un poco –se refería al que le había caído en la cara- sabía bien…-retrocedió y desvió la mirada avergonzado-n-no debes preocuparte…e-es tarde- miro de soslayo el estado de su trabajo, debo irme, matta ne...-salió corriendo tras tomar sus pertenencias con rapidez.

-Pero Kiku…¡Espera!...!Kiku¡…-no se quedaría así decidió seguirlo y corrió tras de él. -.-

Bien admitía que el lunes no le había ido del todo bien y entre las actividades del japonés en la escuela, así como el trabajo de medio tiempo de ella, no se vieron hasta el martes en la mañana, fue en la parada de autobús que siempre tomaban, donde primero se disculpó, el menor le dijo que ya había pasado y no paso a más.

-Wang-san…-le extendió un paquete de banditas con figuras de hello kitty.

-Ah….kawaii aru!-casi podía ver corazones salir de ella que frotaba contra sus mejillas aquellas piezas, pasando por alto el como la había llamado.

-Tiendes a lastimarte mucho, debes tener más cuidado-dijo serio.

-Ah xie xie Kiku…-recordó-...por cierto ¿me acompañaras a Sanrio aru?...-lo miro con ojos brillantes haciendo al chico tensarse.

-Ah…e-eso...-buscaba la forma de zafarse ya había tenido experiencias así y no eran las mejores sabía que el fanatismo por aquella muñeca podía ser peligroso-…tengo que terminar

-¡Vamos! –lo abrazó- salió una nueva línea de bolsos, necesito uno nuevo.

Como impulso la alejo de el con cuidado y suspiro.

-Está bien…-cedió con tal de lograr que no lo abrazará esperaba bajar su sonrojo- aunque no le veo nada de malo al bolso que llevas-agregó mirando.

" !Bien, será como tener una cita con Kiku, y con shinatty incluida aru, no habrá nada mejor¡" pensó Chunyan sin saber lo que sucedería.

.  
-.-

.

"Vetada la entrada a estas personas"-rezaba aquel letrero con la fotografía de ambos mientras la chica lloraba en el piso, y el chico se sobaba la cabeza.

-Ah…me lo esperaba…-suspiro recordando los eventos el chico asiático mientras se agachaba para tratar de animar a la otra.

.

-.-

.

Habían llegado a tiempo, para ver como un grupo de chicas y chicos esperaban a que abriera la tienda, el japonés trago saliva al parecer ese día salían figuras de edición limitada.

-Bien Kiku tu alejas a las otras chicas y yo tomo las figuras!-dijo animada con un brillo de determinación en su rostro-

-Mmm, no estoy seguro…-dijo nervioso al ver la turba- además ¿no venía a buscar un bolso?

-¡Ahora aru! –tomo al chico de la mano ignorando por completo lo que había dicho y entraron corriendo.

No estaba seguro en que momento había iniciado todo, posiblemente cuando Chunyan había tenido las figuras en las manos y otra chica intento arrebatárselas, los golpes comenzaron, las kittys volaron cayendo al piso rompiéndose en el proceso, Kiku trato de separarlas llevándose un fuerte golpe en la nariz por parte de la chica china haciéndolo sangrar. La policía no tardó en llegar.

Cuando despertó, tenía a Chun, aferrada a él y llorando como si hubiese muerto.

-No se preocupe…e-estoy bien…-le dijo para que se calmará tratando de sonar convincente no tenía duda de que las clases de kung-fu que la chica había tomado rendían frutos. Luego de pasar unas horas en la policía y explicar la situación salieron, para cuando volvieron a la tienda se encontraron con que se les tenía prohibida la entrada.

-Ah no es justo debí romperle la mano al menos a esa loca aru!...Kiku y ¿si entramos por la puerta trasera?-dijo recompuesta mirando desde la entrada una bolsa roja decorada.

- No, no lo creo…-dijo serio sobándose la nariz- ya es tarde y debería ir a casa.

-¿Kiku?...-noto que se había puesto serio-…!Kiku¡-lo llamo siguiéndolo, pero este no dijo más que tres palabras tras acompañarla a la entrada de su casa.

-Buenas noches Wang-san

-Kiku…

.

-.-

.

El día siguiente a pesar de que lo busco no lo encontró, quería pedirle disculpas.

-¿Dónde estará?...-se sentó mientras comía lo que le había preparado- le había traído de comer ¿estará enojado aru?-pensó la situación y solo podía deprimirse si se ponía en el lugar del otro, después de todo había estado a punto de romperle la nariz.

-¿Que esperabas, Wang?...que Honda estuviera tranquilo después de lo de ayer…creo que todos en el colegio hablan de ello-reconoció esa voz.

Aquella persona lograba que se enfadara en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Tú qué sabes cejón!...espera ¿has visto a Kiku aru?

-Jum… con tan poca educación como siempre…-dijo el inglés sonriendo de medio lado.

-Tengo educación con quien la merece aru…-estaba dispuesta a írsele encima a golpes.

-Como sea, la probabilidad de que Honda se fije en ti es poca.

-A-ah…¿q-que aru? ¿De qué hablas?...-dijo sonrojada no se había esperado aquello y desvío la mirada riendo nerviosamente.

-…Todo el mundo lo sabe, te la pasas persiguiéndolo a todos lados, lo metes en problemas, te exhibes y el termina por rescatarte…tienes suerte de que Honda sea tan paciente cualquier otro ya te hubiera botado.

La joven lo miro seria, algo en su pecho le dolió y sabía bien lo que era.

-¡E-estas equivocado aru! …Kiku, él me quiere…-se rio- soy su hermana mayor después de todo.

-Si claro, como diga _my lady_, pero sabes tal vez deberías ampliar tus horizontes y pensar en alguien más –la miro serio para después agregar- por cierto Honda me pidió que te avisara, mañana tendrá competencia de Kendo así que estará ocupado…-se cruzó de brazos- en lo personal te recomiendo que no lo molestes.

Se imaginó a si misma ahorcándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, infló un poco sus mejillas, enojada.

-Bien pudo decírmelo Kiku, aru…-suspiró pero luego sonrió al pensar en apoyar al chico.

.

Y al día siguiente…

La competencia era reñida, había silencio en el dōjō, si Kiku ganaba obtendría el primer lugar de la competencia solo necesitaba un punto más sobre el otro contrincante, hizo un movimiento y…

¡Vamos Kiku, Nene vino a apoyarte debes ganar tú puedes aru!...-resonó en el lugar los gritos de apoyo de la asiática, Kiku reconocería esa voz incluso en medio de un concierto de rock, se desconcentro recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, con lo que termino el encuentro.

¡Kiku perdóname, aru!-dijo la chica con un traje de porrista- yo solo quería animarte…-sonaba arrepentida- y te hice perder aru, lo siento.

Él la miro algunos minutos antes de hablar, coloco una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciarla desordenando un poco su cabello.

-Wang-san no te preocupes, ya habrán otras competencias además es mi error no debería de distraerme con nada…esto solo demuestra que me falta entrenamiento.

La joven no tuvo el valor de decir algo más ese día, a lo lejos se podían escuchar las voces de personas celebrando la victoria del contrincante del japonés, sabía que Kiku había trabajado mucho para ese torneo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo el rostro del japonés la bandita en su nariz era la herida de guerra obtenida en la tienda de Sanrio a manos de ella, ¿en verdad este aceptaba aquello? Perder así…después de tanto esfuerzo…sin dudarlo debía estar enojado con ella. Pensaba seriamente en lo que había dicho el inglés el día anterior.

Los chicos alrededor de ellos no dejaban de mirar a la joven y sobre todo su traje, Kiku los miro de  
reojo con desaprobación y coloco su chaqueta alrededor de sus hombros.

"Kiku, tú me gustas"-pensó sonrojándose siguiéndolo mientras salían del lugar.

Prefirió no ver al chico hasta el día siguiente. Se pasó la noche cosiendo.

Era viernes en la mañana, llego corriendo animada por haber terminado su regalo.

"!Kiku, sé que hice mal debí hacerte un amuleto aru…esto te ayudara la próxima vez y también  
te animare en silencio…si eso le diré¡ "

Pero cierta escena la hizo detenerse, sintiendo como algo en su interior ardía. El inglés de  
nuevo, demasiado cerca de su "hermanito" parecía entregarle una carta de amor.

-¡Aiyaaaa!- fue demasiado para ella, tomo impulso y llego corriendo para saltar y darle una patada  
alejando al europeo. Ante los ojos atónitos del japonés.

-¿Q-Qué haces Wang-san?...-miró al chico que parecía inconsciente.

-No quiero que se te acerque aru!-dijo exaltada y lo abrazo- ¡siempre está cerca y ahora esto! No quiero que nadie se te acerque…solo yo…tú me gustas Kiku…me gustas mucho aru.

Fue un momento incomodo algo silencioso donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo fue interrumpido por el sonido de una leve risa.

-Honhon…Kiku ya era muy sospechoso que Chunyan te abrazara de forma tan apasionada, y yo que te creía puro y casto- dijo un rubio francés compañero de Chunyan.

Varias risitas y burlas comenzaron a escucharse, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojarán pero sin duda, Kiku era el más sonrojado.

-Wang-san…y-yo ah…gomenasai…-se disculpó en su idioma con el chico inconsciente y tomo la mano de la chica para sacarla del lugar-…

-Kiku…-no sabía si hablarle o no- y-yo…-sabía bien que al chico situaciones como esa lo  
incomodaban…demasiado.

-Vuelve a casa con cuidado, ¿hai?...nos vemos después…-la soltó y sin mirarla se alejó  
lentamente.

No sabía si debía seguirlo, al final opto por regresar a casa, no durmió bien, y ¿si Kiku la odiaba?...él podía guardar la compostura y no se lo diría directamente, eso explicaría el por qué no la dejaba abrazarlo, la alejaba o la llamaba por su apellido.

-No...me quiere-comenzó a llorar más al mirar el amuleto que había hecho, no se lo había  
entregado-…mi Kiku…debe odiarme aru…-escondió su rostro entre las almohadas después de todo no le había dado una respuesta a su declaración de amor.

.

-.-

.

Tras todos esos eventos le envió un mensaje para citarlo en la tarde, en un parque que ambos conocían bien, el primero en llegar fue Kiku, lo vio sentado en una banca con una bolsa y jugando con su PSP.

-Honda…-lo llamo logrando que el otro la mirara algo sorprendido por la forma en que lo había llamado.

-¿Si?...-se levantó dudoso- ¿sucedió algo? ¿Por qué me llamo de forma tan repentina?

-Yo...quiero disculparme por todo aru.

-No tienes por qué…-dijo tranquilo pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No! E sido muy poco cuidadosa y te di muchos problemas, si lo pienso siempre he sido así contigo aru, desde que nos conocemos, por eso me apartas y no te gusta que te abrace…seguro me odias y crees que soy una molestia aru, lo siento Kiku.

-Wang-san...-la llamo con suavidad.

-Siempre te interrumpo, hecho a perder tus trabajos, te sonrojas y me alejas cuando te abrazo aru te voy a animar en tus pruebas de kendo y con mis gritos hago que te desconcentres aru.

-Chunyan-san...-dijo tratando de llamar su atención usando esta vez su nombre pero la chica no parecía escucharlo.

-Y-yo me alejaré aru ya no seré una molestia, yo te quiero me gustas mucho pero…así podrás estar tranquilo.-termino por decir no había vuelta atrás se iba a girar y correr hacia su casa, sabía que era una clásica escena cliché pero no tenía el valor de mirarlo de frente, pero el otro se lo impidió.

Para Kiku fue el límite de lo que quería escuchar de ella, la tomo de los hombros para que lo mirara al notar las intenciones de la mayor.

-Chunyan-chan...-dijo de forma cariñosa avergonzado mirándola a los ojos- te falto decir que no sueles escucharme.

De alguna forma la acción del japonés sorprendió a la chica que se sonrojo y se quedó quieta, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y sabía que no podría detenerlas si escuchaba un rechazo directo viniendo de los labios del menor.

-Quiero que me escuches de forma atenta porque es difícil lo que diré.

"Me va a terminar" -pensó la joven china-..."aunque no somos nada"...-aun así su cuerpo le pidió correr no quería escuchar palabras de despedida del chico y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque este la sujeto de la manga de su uniforme.

-Por favor...solo escúchame...-dijo acariciando su cabeza los corazones de ambos latían muy rápido- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? solo éramos unos niños, estaba en un parque y otro niño quería sobrepasarse, tú llegaste de forma sorpresiva con una patada voladora gritando: Aiyaaaa! -la imito y rio un poco, la chica lo miro haciendo un leve puchero sonrojada- ¿por qué me miras así? aun lo haces ¿recuerdas la patada que le diste a Kirklard-san?

- ¡Se lo merecía ¡se le acerco mucho aru¡-dijo en su defensa enojada al recordarlo.

-Te dije que solo me devolvió mi libro, pero ya me desvié del tema ah...-suspiro-..Esa vez que me ayudaste te autoproclamaste mi hermana, jugamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Antes eras más lindo aru...-lo miro con reproche- ¡venias a mí y me llamabas nene!

-Me disculpo por haber crecido...-se defendió consternado- el punto es que desde que te conocí no has cambiado nada.

-¿Me estas llamando infantil o inmadura aru?

-Voy a secuestrar a tu shinatty favorita si no me dejas continuar...-la amenazo aun que sonó tranquilo, al ver que la chica guardaba silencio continuo-sueles ser impaciente, dar por hecho algunas cosas sin antes comprobarlas, eres muy directa y hasta terca.

La chica se quedó tiesa si eso veía en ella la persona que quería no podía hacer más que deprimirse.

-Podrías pensar que son defectos pero de alguna forma me complementan...-se sonrojo y la chica lo miro un poco confundida, el chico comenzó a tartamudear- e-eres ...m-muy bonita...ah y...amable, proteges a los que quieres...tu comida es deliciosa, -suspiro para relajarse y miro hacia otro lado antes de que su garganta dejara de articular palabras debido a los nervios-eres sincera con lo que deseas, si no fueras directa yo no podría saber tus sentimientos, si no fueras terca no me habrías seguido buscando a pesar de mi forma de ser...Chunyan-chan gracias...-le sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-¡Kawaii aru! ¡estas sonriendo aru!-se maldijo por no traer una cámara a la mano- espera quiero tomarte una...-había reaccionado con mucho entusiasmo pero mirar a Kiku sonreír no era cosa de todos los días, lo que la hizo callar fue que el chico la atrajo contra él y la abrazo, podía escuchar su corazón.

-¿Cómo es que logra hacerme sentir feliz?...Wo ai ni…-dijo con dificultad, haciendo que la chica contuviera el aliento-…me disculpo…investigue como decirlo, pero…mmh- abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

La joven no lo pensó dos veces, si estaba soñando debía aprovecharlo, Chun lo besó de forma suave y tras unos segundos se sonrojó al comprobar que no era un sueño.

Los dos se miraron estáticos y sonrojados tras separarse.

-¡Ah lo siento aru! Pero no me arrepiento!, mm…-se quedó quieta como anestesiada, ya que el otro le había dado un beso suave, la miro sonrojado y hasta temblando un poco.

-Debo...r-responsabilizarme…-tartamudeo y saco una caja con una pequeña kitty con traje de panda- para usted-le entrego la figura más codiciada y cara de la última colección de la marca de aquella gatita y por la cual habían sido vetados del lugar- me temo que no me alcanzo para el bolso que querías, lo siento…-se disculpó.

-¡Qué lindo aru!-tomó la caja abrazándola contra su pecho- ¿Como la conseguiste Kiku?..-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción.

-Mmm...¡Solo tomé las medidas necesarias¡…-se sonrojó.

-¿Acaso te disfrazaste de chica y fuiste por el?...-dijo bromeando y el chico se sonrojó más-...!Lo hiciste aru¡...-se sonrojo al imaginarlo- debiste tomarte una foto.

-Preferiría que lo guardara en s-secreto...-se rasco la mejilla avergonzado mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-...permítame...-tomo su mano con timidez.

-Eres muy...ah..aru.-ahora el rostro de la chica parecia un faro rojo.

Kiku le acababa de poner un anillo plateado de la gatita sencillo pero bonito.

-Tu t-también me gustas...perdón por no decir nada en el pasillo..p-pero...no me parecia un lugar  
adecuado-...ah...-su corazón latía demasiado, no sabía cómo decirlo-

-¿Quieres ser mi novio, aru?-dijo emocionada.

-...Wang-san eso debería decirlo yo...-dijo sonrojado-

-Aiyaa! Que es eso de Wang-san, nene...espera ya me llamaste por mi nombre...ah...-la volvió a  
besar relajándola-…ah Kiku-sentía que estaba flotando.

-Me gustaría que un día te casaras conmigo...estar siempre juntos, me disculpo si no soy, m-muy  
afectivo...-suspiro.

-Eres muy lindo Kiku aru..-lo abrazó y sintió que este temblaba pero lejos de alejarla le respondió  
sonrojado.

-Solo dame un tiempo...me tomará acostumbrarme.

-mm está bien...después de todo me gusta cómo eres aru...-le sonrió.

-¿Té gustaría ir a comer?...-le pregunto el otro.

-!Claro...aru¡...-comenzaron a caminar y le entrego el amuleto rojo-...lo hice para ti, la  
próxima vez te dará suerte y no hare ruido..-se rio nerviosa.

-También ayudaría si no vas vestida de porrista...-dijo sonrojado.

-¿No me veía bien aru?-dijo preocupada.

-No, al contrario pero no me gustaba la forma en que los demás te veían...Chunyan-chan es una  
persona muy atractiva y no tienen por qué mirarte de forma tan incorrecta.-parecia enojado.

-Cualquiera diría que te dan celos aru...-dijo sorprendida y de pronto se sonrojo cuando este algo tímido la tomó de la mano entrelazándola con la de ella, no creyó necesario decir algo más, la respuesta era clara, le daban celos.-"La semana no fue mala, después de todo aru, Kiku Wo ai ni"-pensó.

-Poco a poco...te demostraré lo que siento...-dijo sonrojado- solo dame tiempo a que me acostumbre, no estoy seguro de que hacer...y algún día si tú quieres nos casáremos, es como debe ser.

-Te preocupas demasiado y hablas como un anciano aru...-dijo divertida.

-No me considero alguien juvenil, además no creo que sea malo el querer comprometerme contigo y respetarte más cuando eres demasiado importante para mí quiero cuidarte.

-...Ah...Kiku quiero violarte aru-se arrojó sobre el casi llorando tras sus palabras.

-¡Ah espera Chunyan!..!q-que cosas dices!-dijo sonrojado pero sin alejarla.

Podían ser muy distintos, pero su forma de ser los complementaba.

FIN

-:-:-:-

El primer One-shot que escribí y hetero (cosa que no se me da muy bien).

Esta historia ya tenía tiempo que la escribí para Vanessa Wang, encontré muchos errores y cambie algunas partes, en realidad no mucho, puede que después vuelva a editarla si encuentro algo que no me agrade x'D.

Muchas gracias por leer n.n


End file.
